Viaje en el Tiempo
by Radioactive Engels
Summary: El pirata Arthur es atrapado en una niebla que le hará viajar a través del tiempo. ¿Con quién y qué se encontrará en este viaje?
1. Prólogo

**Bueno, esta es una idea en la que haré que Arthur pirata viaje en el tiempo, viendo a su pasado y a su futuro**

**Por supuesto, Hetalia no me pertenece, etc...**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Golpeé con fuerza el rostro del español, que me miraba con ira. La sola idea de poder matarlo en ese momento hacía que temblara de placer, pero más placer me provocaba el tenerlo ahí, prisionero mío. Sus orgullosos ojos me devolvieron la mirada, yo sonreí y lo volví a golpear.

-Capitán, llegan los franceses.

Maldije en voz baja y salí de la celda.

-Vaya, vaya. Pero si es Francia.

-Hola mon dieu, solo vengo a por Antonio. No vamos a luchar. Te daré dinero a cambio.

Yo me encojí de hombros, total, dentro de poco volvería a tener en mi poder a Antonio. El intercambio se hizo en menos de unos minutos. Y tan pronto como consigue lo que quiere, el francés se larga, dejándome a mí con todo su oro. Sonreí al pensar en las cosas que le haré a España la próxima vez que este en mi poder.

Una extraña neblina llegó de sopetón, cubriendo todo mi barco. Mis hombres tosían y gritaban. Todos estabamos confusos, nunca vi nada igual. Esto me olía a magia, pero no me atreví a decirlo.

La niebla tenía algo, extraño, algo que nos hizo a todos dormir…


	2. Viaje al pasado

**En este primer capítulo se verá el pasado desde el punto de vista de Arthur de niño y el del pirata. Que lo disfruten**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Viaje al pasado<strong>

_POV Arthur niño_

Seguí corriendo entre los árboles, algo me golpeó en la cabeza y un dolor agudo me recorrió entero, pero no por ello me paré. Seguí corriendo hasta que mis piernas no pudieron más. Miré hacia atrás, mi hermano ya no me seguía. Suspiré aliviado, mis músculos se relajaron para volver a entrar en tensión al darme cuenta de un pequeño problema, me había perdido. Estos ya no eran mis territorios, pero aún así no había cruzado el mar. ¿Acaso había entrado en los terrenos de mi hermano Gales? No, imposible. Busqué un lugar alto donde poder situarme, encontré un árbol que se ajustaba a mis necesidades y subí como solo yo sabía hacer. Escruté el horizonte por el este, nada. Probé por donde yo creía que estaba el sur y me encontré con el mar y unos cuantos navíos. Sorprendido, me acerqué a aquella zona. Aún no era tiempo de que el anciano Roma viniera de visita.

En cuanto me fui acercando a la playa, pude apreciar más detalles. Algo en la bandera del barco me llamó la atención, una vela no muy grande era negra, con una calavera y dos huesos surcándola por el medio. Escuché a hombres gritando cosas raras, que, a pesar de que me pareció mi idioma, no llegué a entender del todo.

Un hombre enorme, lleno de cicatrices se puso delante de mí, sonrío de una manera muy parecida a la de Escocia mientras miraba mi cuerpo. Mi primera reacción fue la de darme la vuelta y salir corriendo, pero algo me bloqueó el paso. Un cuerpo, para ser exactos. Caí al suelo estrepitosamente, alcé la mirada, dispuesto a insultar al que se había chocado conmigo, pero una fuerte mano me agarró por el cuello de mi túnica y me levantó del suelo.

-¿Y a quién tenemos aquí? –preguntó el hombre.

Yo no contesté, pero me dediqué a mirarle atentamente. Era alto, tenía el pelo rubio y desordenado, debajo del flequillo unas enormes cejas, y, debajo de estas unos ojos verdes que me miraban fríamente, igual que mis hermanos. Escalofríos incontrolados recorrieron mi espalda. Cerré los ojos al ver que aquel extraño hombre alzaba la mano, pero esta solo pasó por mi cabello, levantándome el flequillo.

-Capitán –murmuró el hombre que momentos antes me había asustado -. Es idéntico a usted.

-No me digas –rió el hombre que me sujetaba -. Creo que ya sé que fue ese humo que nos envolvió hace un rato. Hemos vuelto al pasado –dijo, triunfante.

Abrí mucho los ojos al escuchar las chorradas que decía aquel hombre, ¿viajar al pasado? Por favor, eso era muy estúpido.

-¿Está seguro, capitán Kirkland? –preguntó el hombre.

Ya está, esa era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

-¿Pero como te atreves? –grité -. ¡Los Kirkland solo somos nosotros, los de esta isla!

-¿Cómo te llamas, niño? –me preguntó el hombre rubio.

-Arthur, Arthur Kirkland.

-¿Me crees ahora, rata?

El hombre palideció y se alejó de nosotros.

-¿Tú quién eres?

-Capitán Arthur Kirkland –me respondió, dejándome en el suelo -. Me imagino que tu eres Britania, ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunté con desconfianza, ese tío no me acababa de gustar.

-Yo soy el tú del futuro. El gran Imperio Británico –me dijo con una sonrisa, señalándose a si mismo.

-¿Eso significa que en un futuro seré fuerte? –pregunté esperanzado.

-Claro, y le patearás el culo al francés y al español.

-¿A quién?

-A Galia y a Hispania.

-¿¡En serio!

El hombre rió al verme tan feliz. De pronto, se puso serio. Le miré, intentando saber qué diablos le pasaba, pero ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Te pasa algo? –pregunté, ¡ay, estúpido de mi!

-Nada es solo que me estaba preguntando… -calló para mirarme a la cara -. Sí, no creo que te vaya a importar demasiado ya que parece que te estás empezando a preocupar por mí.

No entendí lo que quiso decir hasta que me cogió en volandas y, sin hacer ningún caso a mis quejas, me llevó a su barco. Todos se quedaron mirándonos mientras algunos susurraban cosas como: "Es idéntico al capitán", "pobrecito se lo llevan _ALLÍ_", "es el yo pasado del capitán, míralos, tienen la misma cara de estreñidos…"

-Oficial –dijo el capitán -. Me voy a mi camarote, no quiero que nadie nos moleste. Preparad los baños, este niño está muy sucio.

-Sí, mi capitán –respondió el hombre, visiblemente asustado.

Me llevó a una habitación amplia, donde me soltó en una cama. Se quitó la gabardina color rojo fuego que llevaba, al igual que su sombrero. Se quitó las botas en un diestro movimiento y las lanzó a una esquina del cuarto. Me lanzó una mirada y me dijo:

-¿A qué esperas? Desvístete.

-¿Eh?

-Venga, te tienes que duchar. Estás muy sucio.

Gruñí pequeñas palabrotas que mi otro yo no llegó a escuchar. Para mi asombro, se quitó sin pudor alguno la camisa, dejándome ver múltiples cicatrices a lo largo de su cuerpo. Cuando vio mi mirada, me sonrió y comenzó a explicarme de las diferentes batallas de las que venía cada una, hasta que una voz le llamó la atención, indicándole que el baño ya estaba. Me volvió a coger en volandas y, con una asombrosa rapidez y maestría que no supe de dónde había sacado, me quitó toda la ropa que llevaba encima, dejándome completamente desnudo.

En cuanto llegamos al baño me metió en el agua caliente. Se alejó de mi para terminar de desvestirse mientras yo le observaba en silencio. Hice un pequeño sonido al ver la longitud de su miembro. Él, sorprendido, me miró, y al ver hacia donde se dirigían mis ojos sonrió.

-¿Te asombra?

-S-s-sí, bueno. Es que, si tú eres yo, eso significa que yo algún día la tendré así. Por lo que será más grande que la de Escocia.

-¿Ah, sí? Hace tanto tiempo que no veo a Ian desnudo que ni me acuerdo de su tamaño.

-Un poco más pequeño que la tuya –aclaré, mientras me ponía rojo, no podía creerme el estar hablando de ese tema conmigo mismo.

-¿Y como es la tuya? –me preguntó. Yo, avergonzado, me metí más en el agua. Pero el cejotas me agarró por las axilas y me levantó hasta poner mi miembro a la altura de su cara – Que chiquitito –silbó.

-¡Oye!

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-12

-Ah, bueno. Todavía le queda crecer –dijo con una sonrisa -. Y yo voy a ayudarte.

-¿Eh?

El pirata (eso fue lo que me dijo que era antes de irse) me sentó en el borde de la bañera, mientras él se ponía de rodillas. Cogió mi mini-Artie y lo acarició con cuidado. Un leve gemido se escapó de entre mis labios. Siguió acariciándolo un rato y hubo un momento en el que detecté una profunda lujuria en sus ojos.

-¡Basta! –grité, alejándome de él y por ello, cayendo al agua.

El cejotas me sacó con suavidad y me revolvió el pelo con cariño. Tras secarme las lágrimas me dio un pequeño beso en la frente que me dejó perplejo. Ante mi mirada, el mayor sonrió con tristeza y me dijo:

-Lo siento, pequeñajo.

Después de ello me soltó en el suelo. Me dio una muda de ropa limpia muy cómoda. Mi indicó que ya podía irme, pero algo en mi interior se rebeló. Me agarré a su pierna con fuerza, decidido a no soltarme. Él rió un poco, me acarició la cabeza y me invitó a pasar la noche con él. Acepté con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, no quería quedarme solo tan pronto.

Aquella noche, no me despegué de mi otro yo, lo seguí a todas partes, comí junto a él en la mesa y por la noche, me hizo un hueco en su cama.

-Buenas noches –susurró en mi oído mientras yo caía dormido.

_POV Capitán Arthur_

Mi pequeño yo era tan lindo y altamente violable… su pesada respiración a mi lado me indicó que ya se había dormido. Acaricié suavemente su espalda, total, no se iba a enterar de nada, yo siempre había tenido un sueño muy pesado. Subí un poco la ropa que le había prestado mientras acariciaba su pecho. Lamí un poco su cuello, tenía un curioso sabor que me estaba excitando, quizás demasiado, ¡diablos, el pedófilo no era yo, ese era España! Pero no podía negar que me estaba gustando mucho el poder acariciar a mi yo de pequeño.

Metí la mano dentro de sus pantalones y volví a tocar su pequeño miembro. Un tirón en mis pantalones me indicó que "Londres" estaba erecto. Suspiré, si me levantaba podía despertar al niño, pero si no había algo rápido lo iba a acabar violando.

Me levanté con mucho cuidado y me fui al baño a satisfacer mis necesidades. Volví a la habitación, ya más tranquilo y me tumbé al lado del niño. Le di un pequeño beso en la frente y me dormí tras enterrar mi cabeza entre sus desordenados cabellos.

-.-.-.-

-Capitán –gritó una aguda voz en mi oído.

-¿Qué pasa, nene? –pregunté, espabilándome al darme cuenta de quien estaba a mi lado.

-Tengo que volver a casa, Ian me matará –sollozó mi yo infantil.

-Está bien –suspiré.

Llevé al niño a tierra y le hice unas pequeñas indicaciones sobre el camino que debía seguir. Tras darme las gracias, me obligó a ponerme a su altura. En cuanto lo hube hecho, plantó un rápido beso en mi mejilla y se fue corriendo. Sonreí un poco, mi yo del pasado se parecía a la pequeña colonia que ahora tenía que cuidar, ambos eran muy inocentes y despertaban en mi un deseo demasiado grande como para poder controlarlo durante mucho tiempo.

Volví al barco dando órdenes y despertando a mis hombres. Pusimos rumbo hacia donde la niebla nos había dejado y, sorprendentemente la volvimos a encontrar. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al pensar a donde nos podía mandar ahora la niebla. Nos adentramos en ella, perdiéndonos en su profundo espesor, esperando una nueva aventura…

* * *

><p><strong>En el próximo: Viaje al futuro~~<strong>


	3. Viaje al futuro

****A ver... voy a responder a la pregunta de Ruby Kagamine: si te refieres al pequeño Arthur del pasado que dejaron atrás no te preocupes, está bajo el "buen" cuidado de Escocia, en su casa con sus hermanos. El pequeño se quedará a salvo en casa, aunque con un pequeño trauma ^^u****

****Y como no había ninguna pregunta más, no voy a decir nada excepto gracias por los reviews y que disfruten con el siguiente capítulo...****

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 2: Viaje al futuro<strong>

_POV Arthur Futuro_

Miré hacia el cielo, agotado. Las palabras de Alfred sonaban de fondo, estaba compartiendo otra de sus "geniales" ideas con los demás países. Suspiré al pensar lo mucho que había cambiado el mundo en los últimos años. Si ya echaba de menos mi época de pirata en el 2011, ahora, en el 2112 me parecía un milagro poder ver a un lobo de mar en algún lugar del universo. Habían conseguido hacer desaparecer toda la piratería, tanto marítima como tecnológica.

Dios, en ese momento habría dado lo que fuera para retroceder en el tiempo y volver a hincharme de ron que, por cierto, hacía dos años que se había prohibido el consumo de alcohol en todo el mundo, ¡por culpa de Estados Unidos!

-Iggy –me llamó, el muy idiota -. La reunión ya se ha terminado, ¿te vienes al McDonald's? –he ahí otro problema, no había alcohol pero si esa asquerosa comida basura revienta hígados.

-No, lo siento, Alfred. Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Se alejó de mi, riéndose con su estúpida risa de "héroe", fue secundado por las risas de Francia y Rusia, con quien curiosamente habían mejorado notablemente sus relaciones. Según la rana bastarda por "_le amour_".

La ira crecía dentro de mí, pero yo no podía hacer nada, Estados Unidos ya no era mi colonia, ¡ni siquiera me consideraba como un pariente lejano! Fui a coger mi coche cuando una sorpresita cayó del cielo, reduciendo mi amado coche volador a cenizas.

La jodida sorpresita resultó ser, ni más ni menos, que ¡un barco! Miré con atención aquel navío. Sus velas me resultaban familiares. Eché un vistazo al mascarón de proa, aquello hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir. Delante de mí, se alzaba, orgullosa, "_The Victory_", mi antiguo barco pirata. Una voz pastosa salió del barco, junto con una sombra voladora que cayó a mi lado.

Mis ojos no pudieron abrirse más al contemplar la cara de mi yo pirata. Llevaba una gabardina roja, un sombrero a conjunto y esa característica sonrisa socarrona. Parpadeé, confuso. Me froté los ojos, pensando que era un sueño.

Por fin, el rubio me detectó. Con los ojos como platos, se acercó a mí, puso sus manos en mis mejillas y tiró de ellas hacia ambos lados.

-_Fucking bastard_! ¿Pretendes arrancarme la cara? –grité.

-Pues si que eres yo –comentó.

Me deshice de su agarre y le miré de mala manera.

-De todas formas, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Una niebla nos engulló mientras navegábamos, y caímos aquí –contestó con sencillez.

-Ya, y yo voy y me lo creo…

-Pero si es la verdad –se quejó, agarrándome por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro -. ¿En qué época estamos?

-En el año 2112, bastante lejos de tus tiempos… como sea, vuelve ya con la maldita niebla, me estás causando muchos problemas con ese barco ahí en medio.

Escuché como una niña gritaba algo, mierda si no hacía algo nos iban a detener. Agarré el brazo de mi otro yo y lo arrastré, lejos de todas las miradas de la gente.

_POV Arthur Pirata_

Mi yo del futuro me arrastró con mucha brusquedad por distintas calles hasta llegar a una pequeña mansión a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En mi casa.

-No se parece en nada al estilo que a mí me gusta. ¿Seguro que eres yo?

Me miró de una manera muy mía, sonreí. Me lo iba a pasar de lujo con este tío. Me siguió arrastrando hasta llegar a la entrada. Esperé mientras él sacaba un llavero enorme. Se quedó un rato buscando una especie de tarjeta. Ante mi mirada respondió:

-Ya no sirven las llaves…

Abrió la puerta de una forma muy rara. Me invitó a pasar mientras yo observaba atentamente su trasero. Me sentía con ganas de hacerlo ahora mismo… me relamí los labios al pensar la de cosas que podía hacerle si conseguía someterle.

Me lancé sobre él, dejándolo tumbado en el suelo, con la sorpresa reflejada en su cara. Moví la mano acariciando su/mi rostro. Le aparté unos mechones de la cara mientras acercaba mi boca a la suya. Recibí un empujón que me mandó a unos pasos de él. Mi otro yo se levantó con dificultad mientras me lanzaba una mirada asesina. Reí por lo bajo mientras me lanzaba otra vez encima suya.

Conseguí arrinconarlo contra una pared, le agarré las manos y pasé mi lengua por su cuello. Su respiración agitada me hizo alzar la cabeza. Estaba completamente sonrojado, con una expresión de lujuria que me hizo sentir raro. ¿Yo ponía esa cara?

-Sigue –susurró tan bajo que apenas pude oírle.

-Como lo ordenes, mi querido yo.

Abrí su camisa siguiendo una ruta con los labios, distrayéndome en diferentes partes de su torso. Consiguió deshacerse de mi agarre cuando yo estaba muy metido en lo mío, agarró mis cabellos y me hizo alzar la cabeza, plantándome un húmedo beso en los labios.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró ¡Antonio! Pero este era como distinto, tenía la piel igual de morena pero sus ojos brillaban con más fuerza que antaño. Fijó sus mirada en nosotros, su rostro se ruborizó, mientras tartamudeaba una disculpa se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse. Le agarré por el brazo y lo arrastré hacia mi otro yo. Lo estampé contra la pared.

-¿Qué diablos has hecho ahora Arthur? –masculló a mi otro yo, mientras yo cogía un trapo de cocina y le ataba los brazos.

-¡Yo no fui! –se defendió –Parece que vino solo.

-Genial, tú pirata y tú de ahora. No sé que es peor –suspiró.

-Que estén aquí los dos dispuestos a violarte, _spaniard_ –respondí yo.

-Yo no voy a violar a España. Esos tiempos ya quedaron atrás.

Alcé una ceja, sorprendido de escuchar eso. Le arranqué la camisa a mi otro yo, dejándolo con el torso al aire. Agarré su cintura y lo obligué a acercarse a mí. Enterré mis dedos en su cabello y mis labios quedaron en su cuello, lo lamí con ansia, succionando un poco. Agarré los pelos del español, situándolo de rodillas en frente de mi otro yo, le bajé los pantalones y ordené al español:

-Chúpasela.

-¿EH? –me preguntaron los dos.

-Pues lo que escuchas, chaval.

Ambos se lanzaron una mirada de complicidad. Arthur me pegó un empujón y yo, tropezándome con algo, caí pesadamente contra el sofá. Mi otro yo aprovechó ese momento y desató al otro. Corrieron escaleras arriba mientras yo intentaba ponerme de pie.

-Malditos –mascullé.

_POV Arthur Futuro_

Antonio y yo corrimos escalera arriba hacia mi dormitorio. Cerramos con llave mientras buscábamos uno de mis libros de magia.

-¿Qué diablos hacíais cuando yo llegué?

-Nada –contesté. El moreno se me acercó, agarrándome por la barbilla.

-¿Se te ha olvidado que tú eres mío Inglaterra?

-¿Se te ha olvidado de que acabo de salvarte de que te violen? Porque yo habría vuelto a estar arriba lo cual empiezo a echar de menos –gruñí, mientras Antonio me soltaba con una pícara sonrisa.

-Cierto, ahora si no te importa. Vamos a intentar mandar a tu yo del pasado de vuelta a su época.

Unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta, acompañada por unas cuantas maldiciones. Seguimos buscando desesperadamente mi libro, la puerta no iba a aguantar tantos golpes como esos.

-¡Eureka! –gritó Antonio -¡Este es! –me mostró un libro de cubierta negra que yo enseguida agarré.

La puerta cedió en el momento justo en el que conjuraba. Mi otro yo se lanzó encima de mí, pero justo antes de que llegara yo terminé el conjuro. Una especie de masa pegajosa salió del suelo, engulléndolo. Se debatió con fuerza, pero no consiguió. Me lanzó una mirada cargada de odio mientras gritaba:

-¡Me las pagarás!

Y desapareció. Antonio y yo suspiramos aliviados. Sonreímos mientras yo guardaba el libro en su sitio. Después pusimos las noticias, en las que según decían, acababa de desaparecer un barco que había caído de la nada.

Menos mal que aquel loco se había ido, sino, creo que hubiera seguido adelante con lo que estábamos haciendo en la entrada, y es que mi otro yo tenía una especie de magnetismo muy raro.

-Todo se ha acabado –murmuré mientras caía rendido en el sofá.


	4. Epílogo del Prólogo

**Epílogo **

Gruñí, tumbado en la cubierta. Hacía ya algunos días desde que había ocurrido aquel extraño "accidente" con la niebla. Alcé los ojos al cielo mientras metía una mano en mi gabardina, saqué un papel y me quedé mirándolo.

_*Flashback*_

Me lancé a por mi otro yo, extendí una mano hacia él pero no llegué a tiempo, algo pegajoso me empezó a engullir, cerré la mano arrancando una página del libro sin que el atontado se diera cuenta.

-¡Me las pagarás! –grité mientras desaparecía de esa época.

_*Fin Flashback*_

Sonreí al volver a leer todo lo que era necesario para poder volver al futuro y patearle el culo a mi otro yo. Una voz me llamó la atención:

-¡Capitán la armada española!

Hice un pequeño mohín, me levanté mientras daba órdenes. Mientras miraba al desafiante Antonio, sonreí con malicia. Sí, no solo le iba a hacer sufrir ahora, sino que volvería al futuro y les haría todo el daño posible, porque… ¿quién decía que se había acabado todo, cuando esto era solo el epílogo del prólogo?

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del epílogo...<strong>

**ustedes que creen, ¿debería hacer que vuelva al futuro?**

**esperaré sus respuestas para decidirme si continuar o no la historia... no se lo tomen a mal, no es que no quiera seguir con la historia, es que estoy un poco liada sobre como continuarla... **

**Bye~~**


End file.
